Playstation Battle
by Dhost
Summary: While playing video games, Spain tells Romano off for cursing, but then he goes and does the exact same thing! Romano gets back at him for it.


**Title: **Playstation Battle

**Author: **Dhost

**Summary: **While playing video games, Spain tells Romano off for cursing, but then he goes and does the exact same thing! Romano gets back at him for it.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. This story was made for fun and I have no intent to profit from it.

**Warning!: **Some curses in English and Spanish.

**A/N: **This was written based on a prompt by Hannah (hetastuck(.)tumblr(.)com) on tumblr. And she liked it, so I felt confident enough to post it here as well. It's kind of short, but I hope you all like it. And if you don't, I wouldn't mind if you wrote a constructive criticism to help me get better. ^^

* * *

**Playstation Battle**

Romano was really starting to get angry, why in the hell had he even agreed to this anyway?

Of course, because twenty minutes earlier it had seemed like a good enough idea. He and Spain had been messing around in one of the many closets in the house, one that they were supposed to be cleaning and organizing but they ended up only playing with the many different things they found in there, and that's when Spain found, in one of the top shelters, Romano's old Playstation 1.

It was covered in dust and the memory card was missing, but amazingly it was still working and, after some more digging around, Romano was able to locate a bag that had a good part of his old games in it. They looked at each other, and immediately agreed on testing a few of them. It wasn't like they would make much more progress on the cleaning, anyway.

They were having fun, until Antonio decided he wanted to play 'Crash team racing'. Most of the other games were for one person only and they had been taking turns, each watching as the other played, but he said he wanted a little competition. Romano agreed, it was a cool enough game. Until he started to lose.

He just couldn't believe it. Spain had completely crushed him on the first round (Of course he was cheating, leaving that potion just behind the box just wasn't fair, dammit!) and he had to put up with his teasing.

"Shut up. I'm just out of practice!" – He sputtered back, already growing irritated.

But now they were a bit past the middle of the second round and Romano was still losing! He gritted his teeth, making his car go left so he could break the box that was over that way, and that was when he was hit by a missile that not only delayed him, but also made his kart jump over the box, ruining his plan to get another power.

That was the breaking point for him. He let his anger flow in a long stream of English and Italian curses, directed to the game, the characters, the missiles in the whole world and Spain, while he pressed the X button furiously in hopes it would make the damn thing move faster.

"Roma!" – Spain shouted to make himself be heard over Romano's own voice – "Mind your language, por favor."

He couldn't quite make out what the mixture of Spanish, Italian and English that followed his commentary was, but he was pretty sure it must have been "Fuck you, you son of a bitch" or something like that.

He paused the game to tilt his head back and look at the other.

"Come on, don't be like that, Roma, it's just some stupid game."

"You are only saying this because you are winning, bastard. Stop acting all smug!" – He said that and smashed the button to go back to the race.

"I'm not-" – Spain's retort was cut short by the continuing of the game. He quickly snapped his head back so he could see where his character was going, but it was too late, he hit a wall face first.

"Hey! And you were accusing _me_ of cheating!"

Romano didn't answer, too focused in making a move to yet another box. Spain started going backwards to take his character off there, but in that exact same moment he was hit by a missile thrown by some of the other characters and he heard Romano cheering as he got a turbo from the box, wasting no time to use it.

It was Spain's turn to start smashing buttons, putting his character back in the race just in time to see Lovino's pass through him, still being pushed by the turbo. He tried his best, but the other ended up winning that round. Without a word they quickly started the next one, and Lovino held the advantage once again. Antonio couldn't believe he would just lose like that after having such a good start, he refused to.

But then that stupid wild-pig-like thing just had to go and ran him over. There was no hope that he would catch up to Lovino now. And that's when he lost it.

"Mierda! Mierda! Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!" – After the first outburst, he couldn't control himself anymore and started cursing everything and everyone in a quick Spanish, much like the way he had just told Lovino not to. And the other couldn't help but notice that.

The game was paused again, this time by the Italian. He looked at Antonio and just stayed there, staring at him. The other tried to restart the game, but Lovino just paused it again without even glancing at the TV, causing him to curse even more and snap his head back to glare at him, now even more outraged by the fact the other had dared to interrupt their "battle", and that's when he caught the expression on the other's face.

It took a while for the message to sink into Spain's rage filled mind, but after a while of them staring at each other he realized what was it that he had just done and what had caused that reaction on Lovino. He couldn't help but grow a little flustered under Romano's '_You were saying…?_' expression and his piercing, a little annoyed, gaze.

"What?"

All Romano did was raise one of his brows, as if saying "_Really? This is how you want to bail out of this situation?_"

Well, Spain figured there really wasn't a easy way out of this for him; after all he had just acted a bit hypocritically, to say the least. If only he hadn't tried to look all cool about telling Romano off for cursing…

A little more time passed with Spain shifting uncomfortably without being able to look back at Romano's eyes, but then he had to admit defeat. He gave the other a smile and said 'sorry Roma' in the humblest way possible, hoping it would convince the other.

It took a while, Romano kept staring disapprovingly at him for a few more moments, but then he tilted his head back to look at the TV. Spain rested his head on the couch, sighing and resting for a moment, and then he heard the music of the game starting again. He cursed under his breath, Romano didn't even try to hide the fact he was cheating this time, and quickly snapped his attention back at the game, hoping this wouldn't have caused his kart to hit some other wall or falling off the track.

Because of that, he missed the smirk that appeared in Romano's face.

* * *

So this is it. What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review and let me know.^^


End file.
